ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Revenge of Evil Zs'Skayr: Part 1
A new reboot crossover of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed and Jack 10. Hypnosis 'Part 1' In Space of Evil's ship... Evil Zs'Skayr: Get the new Trix. Don't let any survivors. Do you understand? Kill them all. Evil Vilgax: Yes, sir. Evil Charmcaster: Is that so? Okay then. Theme Song! Evil Zs'Skayr: We can using the power of it. (using the absorbed the powers and using transforming and detransforming) Yes! (using teleports it) At the Mr. Smoothie away. Ruby Jack-O-Bots: Who are you? Where are we? You have an Omnitrix? How'd ya get the Omnitrix? Ben: Okay. We're inside Superbot (montage only). I have an Omnitrix. I found it. The Jack appearing on Jack 10 crosstime. Ben: Jack 10? Jack: I am Jack. We are you can gone. Ben: Where going to have to get out of here before Superbot absorbs everything. Jack: On the there. Ben nodded, then dialed through the All-Power-Trix. Jack: Whoa. What's that? Ben: An All-Power-Trix. Jack: Cool. The Evil Zs'Skayr appearing them. Jack: Evil Zs'Skayr! Ben: I gonna do. Jack-O-Bot teleport! (Jack-O-Bot teleported them, but Red Tornado appearing them) Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Stop! Evil Zs'Skayr: Oh yeah? Ben: I found it using the alien. (transforming) Ultimate Humungousaur! Jack: (transform) Brainstorm! Evil Zs'Skayr: With my high intellect, I should be able to find our way. Brainstorm (Jack 10): What? Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Look out! Evil Zs'Skayr shot beam at Brainstorm is able to shield. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Yahhhh! (punched Evil Zs'Skayr shot beam at Brainstorm) Evil Zs'Skayr absorbed Ultimate Humungousaur's powers and transforming of power at Evil Zs'Skayr not form. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): What the! Evil Zs'Skayr: Okay, but something is coming. Something, strange. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): (punched Evil Zs'Skayr to dodged and punched him down) Brainstorm (Jack 10): (Supertrix leaving bepping red) Oh no. (detransform) Oh man! Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Get out of this away! Evil Zs'Skayr: You won't have him after we defeat the Superbot. Not Superbot. (detransforming) Now you falling a down. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): No problem. Evil Zs'Skayr: Okay it's show time! Red Tornado punched Evil Zs'Skayr but absorbed Red Tornado into transforming not form. Evil Zs'Skayr: (shot wind at Red Tornado but teleported him) Now you loose! A shot wind at Jack and Ultimate Humungousaur faling the down, Evil Zs'Skayr on detransforming him away. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): You there! Get back to your scouting post! The Humans are coming! They destroied these robots! Wait! Let's just get back to the Volcano! What's your name again scout? Evil Zs'Skayr: (using the power into all alien powers in Imperfect Evil Zs'Skayr) I am for Imperfect Evil Zs'Skayr! Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Now that should hold them. Imperfect Evil Zs'Skayr: I think maybe I can get some new aliens if I enter in a code. (all power of alien) Yes! We can about all thing. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Get out some! Jack: Okay I beleive you. Can you help me get these robbers? Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): No! We leaving a now. Imperfect Evil Zs'Skayr: Yes! The code of Ben and using Jack away. Ben: Thank you. Jack: I am turning dialed him. Are they still alive? (turned dial, using hologram are: Left is Chromastone, Right is Jetray, and Left is Grey Matter) Let's some the alien now! (transform) Grey Matter! Aw man, it's doesn't Brainstorm! Ben: Brainstorm, you are. Imperfect Evil Zs'Skayr: (grabbed and freed Ben) Hahahahaha. Brainstorm: (transform) Chromastone! (using ability into Super Speed him and punched Imperfect Evil Zs'Skayr but freed Chromastone again) Ben: Wait! (grabbed the neck to green goo on Imperfect Evil Zs'Skayr) We... stop now too... it! Imperfect Evil Zs'Skayr: Now told at defeat him. Teleport into Captain Atom appearing. 'Part 2' Captain Atom: Stop them! Imperfect Evil Zs'Skayr: STOP NOW ATTACK IS DOWN! (punched Captain Atom then captured the bubble) Ben and Chromastone (Jack 10): No! To be continued...